Weekend Getaway
by DrSmartyPants
Summary: A long overdue one shot promised to a friend with specific prompts. Jane and Maura get away for the weekend for the first time after their "fight". Purely fluff and smut pretty much.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I own zilch! Except the lovely ideas that float about in my head and those I can't be 100% sure are entirely my own anyways.

**_A/N:_**You know who you are, this is for you and you better like it or else... ;)

* * *

Weekend Getaway

Escaping the city for the weekend hadn't been as easy as either of them had anticipated but it was their first chance of a quick getaway since their _little _tiff and Jane had insisted that it was desperately needed. After much persuading, she was finally able to convince Maura that the Commonwealth of Massachusetts would survive without its Chief Medical Examiner for two days. Early Friday afternoon, they both casually left the department at different intervals, bidding their 'have a good weekends' to anyone they encountered on their exit path. Well rehearsed and planned, they met up at Jane's car which was already packed with their weekend bags and snacks, healthy ones on Maura's request, for the drive to Cape Cod. It had become a tradition of theirs to escape to different cities for weekends during which they would bask in each other's company and forget the troubles of their taxing jobs, any lingering issues with their families, and any other irksome problems that often plagued them.

It had happened once or twice that they'd been called back into the city but nobody ever questioned why Jane and Maura were always absent on the same weekends. Some had their doubts but never bothered to voice them and granted the two women the privacy they so obviously needed at this time. The drive because of traffic leaving the city took two hours. During that time, Jane concentrated on the road as Maura listened to an audio book she had somehow managed to convince Jane to let her play on the car audio system. The detective had tuned out the reading voice within minutes and soon found herself drawn into the miles of road ahead of them. They finally reached their destination; a quaint B&B that Maura had booked for them, assuring Jane that it received the best reviews from customers.

As they stepped out of the car, Jane shot a glance over the top of the car towards the honey blonde,

"Still thinking about how staying in Boston this weekend would have been a better plan?"

Maura delicately slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder and slowly looked towards Jane. Her eyes lazily took in Jane's playful features. She closed her door before opening the back door to retrieve her bag. Due to Jane's incessant teasing in regards to how much Maura packed the first time they ever left the city for the weekend, Maura had invested in a smaller yet efficient piece of luggage. She gently closed the door and allowed herself to lean against the vehicle momentarily before moving to the other side and joining Jane.

"No, Jane. I left those doubts behind when we hit the 6," she expressed in a soft and subtle tone.

Jane immediately recognized the timber in her voice and the look on her face and knew what thoughts Maura had replaced the doubts with. The brunette quickly pulled her own bag from the backseat before looking over her shoulder,

"Is that so?" she threw out with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Maura dipped her chin gracefully and quickly nodded before heading up to the entrance. As hesitant as she may have been about this weekend when Jane originally suggested it, she was itching to lose herself in Jane, to forget the world, to feel that warmth that spread throughout every limb of her body whenever Jane looked at her the way she always did whenever they were alone. She longed for the way she felt whenever she was around Jane. It was a state of mind that she still struggled to associate words to and constantly stumbled in her attempts at verbalizing it whenever Jane requested her to do so.

Jane was left standing in Maura's wake, her mouth slightly open as she processed how the M.E. always managed to leave her in such a state. She closed her eyes tightly as she breathed in deeply. She shook her head as though it were an etch-a-sketch and hoped the thoughts that had filtered into her mind would disappear so she could keep her composure a little while longer. She joined Maura in the lobby and waited not so patiently as the blonde checked them in. The receptionist shot Jane a curious look which the tall lanky woman returned by narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"Get that funny look off your face," Maura chided Jane as she walked by her, curling her finger as an indication for Jane to follow her. Jane had never been the type to let anyone boss her around but Maura had somehow begun the arduous task of chipping away at Jane's protective wall. Jane laughed to herself as she was reminded of how perfectly she'd pegged Maura so soon after they had met.

_ "__You're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around."_

Her own words echoed in her mind as she dutifully followed Maura up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. She just about walked right into Maura when the blonde abruptly stopped in front of a door and exclaimed,

"This is ours!"

Jane pulled up onto her toes and lifted her arms in an attempt to avoid fully crashing into the smaller woman.

"Maur, a little warning next time," she hissed into the blonde's curls.

The warm breath against her scalp sent shivers down Maura's spine as she busied herself with unlocking the door. She heard a thud behind her and soon felt Jane's slender body press up behind hers, a gentle hand at her hip pulling her back into the other woman's body. Jane couldn't resist, couldn't wait one more second. She buried her nose into the crook of Maura's neck and inhaled sharply, her fingers gently pressing into Maura's slender hip. Maura gasped at the sudden expression of wanton desire Jane was exhibiting. Her body melted into the brunette's as she momentarily forgot about opening the door. Maura reached out and splayed her hand against the door for purchase, her knees buckled beneath her as Jane's warm lips pressed against her exposed skin.

"Open the door," Jane husked into her ear.

Maura fumbled with the key and finally managed to open the door. Jane quickly reached down and picked up the bag she'd dropped to the floor moments ago and followed Maura into the room. Both Jane and Maura rid themselves of their bags at the same time, a loud thud resonated into the room. Jane closed the door behind her with a kick of her foot. She wasted no time in shrugging off her jacket and discarding it on a nearby chair. Maura looked over to Jane quickly before taking a peek around the room. She sauntered into the bathroom and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips as her eyes settled on the large double ended clawfoot bathtub. One of the main reasons she'd chosen this particular room. Her ears picked up the sound of Jane padding about in the main room but that didn't stop her from turning on the tub faucets and running herself a bath. Within moments, Jane appeared in the doorframe and leaned against it casually as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I'm feeling awfully grubby after that long drive," Maura admitted innocently, keeping her eyes locked on Jane's. She noted the hunger in them and regardless of how many times Maura locked eyes with those sultry dark pools of Jane's that particular look made her feel exactly the same way as the first time she recognized what that look meant. Without breaking eye contact, she reached down and pulled her top above her head and allowed it to drop to the floor.

"Care to join me?"

Jane broke their eye contact, her eyes dropping to the swell of Maura's breast and the delicious bra that enclosed them. Maura would never tire of the slow way Jane drank her in. It was as if she feared it may be the last time and needed to commit every inch of Maura's body to memory. She didn't budge from the doorframe though and Maura noticed the way Jane's face twitched. She was fighting a smile as she said,

"Keep going."

Maura bit her lower lip as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why don't you finish for me?"

"I'd rather watch you do it."

Maura glanced inside the tub and saw that the tub was nowhere near full. She calmly unbuttoned her pants, bending slightly forward at the hip to push them down her legs. She caught Jane leaning forward from the doorframe to catch a look. Maura glanced up as she kicked her pants to the side and grinned at Jane.

"Like what you see, Detective?" Maura purred as she walked over to Jane.

She brought her arms around the brunette's shoulders and leaned forward onto the ball of her feet to press her lips to Jane's jaw.

"I needed this weekend… so badly. Thank you for convincing me," she mumbled as she placed another kiss, trailing her way to Jane's lips. She felt Jane's body relax as their lips brushed against each other. Jane's arms uncrossed between their bodies and her hands rested against Maura's bare sides. The blonde's skin was warm under Jane's finger tips and she suddenly craved more. She ran her hands down Maura's back, pressing her firmly against her body as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue leisurely sought out Maura's; the kiss remained languid and exploratory as if it were their first time. Jane could easily lose herself in Maura, the way she felt under her touch, the manner in which her body reacted to hers, the taste of her lips, and the soft delicate moans that would escape her whenever she ran her hands over her body.

Maura dragged her hands down Jane's front, pushing against her abdomen, feeling her toned muscles through her light t-shirt. As Maura slipped her hands under the front of Jane's shirt and began running her fingers over every ridge and groove, Jane stepped forward, moving them towards the bathroom counter. A surprised gasp pushed past Maura's lips as she connected with the edge of the countertop. Jane wasted no time in reaching down, running her hands over Maura's firm ass and briefly pulling her up and tightly against her own body before releasing her back down onto the counter. The cold marble against Maura's thighs caused goosebumps to spread across her arms. She leaned back enough to pull Jane's shirt above her head, tossing it to the side. Maura ran her fingers delicately down Jane's arms, her fingers gently wrapping around toned biceps.

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Jane asked teasingly, knowing all too well that when an idea entered Maura's head, she would stop at nothing to witness its execution, regardless of what needed to be done for it to happen.

"No," she breathed in sharply as Jane leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Don't lie. It doesn't suit you," Jane asserted before nipping at Maura's protruding collarbone.

Her hands now rested on Maura's knees and in a painfully slow fashion inched their way up the blonde's thighs. Maura opened her thighs more as she felt her back connect with the mirror. She heaved a sigh the moment Jane's lips began trailing down her front. The brunette's warm tongue dragged a wet trail along the top of Maura's breasts just above the edge of the lace trim of her bra. Maura's hands rested firmly on the back of Jane's shoulders, holding her close to her. Her eyes drifted to the tub and she suddenly remembered something. She tapped Jane's shoulder,

"Jane… Jane, the bath. Add bubbles."

Jane groaned and had to laugh because the fact that Maura could think of anything else at this exact moment was _so _Maura.

"Seriously, Maur?" she breathed deeply and extricated herself from the blonde. Her eyes quickly swept the bathroom before they landed on the bubble bath. She hurriedly added a generous amount to the tub as it neared being half full.

Maura gingerly sat up to the edge of the counter and crossed her legs watching Jane. When Jane returned to Maura, the blonde pointed down to Jane's pants. She remained silent but Jane knew what she wanted. She took a step back and Maura slid off the counter once the space in front of her was vacated by Jane. She reached out and grabbed the hem of Jane's pants, tugging forcefully and pulling the svelte woman closer.

"All right, maybe I did plan this out… only after you suggested the getaway weekend," Maura admitted innocently. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned Jane's pants, her hands moving to her slim hips and pushing down her pants. Jane stepped out of the garment, ridding herself of her underwear and bra also. She rapidly stepped into the tub and sank into the warm sudsy water. It didn't matter how many times Maura attempted to reassure Jane of how sexy she looked; Jane still remained insecure about her body. She disliked how she had no hips and barely no ass. She felt herself blush whenever she allowed Maura to ravage her with her eyes. It happened rarely and when it did, it lasted only moments but when it did, in that moment she believed the words Maura often uttered.

Maura slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, allowing the straps to gently fall down her shoulders and down her arms. She discarded the delicate piece of clothing before hooking her fingers in her underwear and slowly slid them off. Unlike Jane who found discomfort in being exposed, Maura didn't shy away from it. She relished the way Jane's eyes soaked her in. The way they would slowly slide down her form. As reserved as Jane may be in some situations, she never hid it when she devoured Maura with her eyes. She pulled up her legs, bending them at the knees when Maura stepped into the tub. She reached out for purchase and Jane quickly offered her a hand to regain her balance. She turned off the faucet before delicately positioning herself between Jane's thighs, pressing her back against the brunette's chest and pulling her arms around her own frame.

She nestled herself into the other's body, reveling in the sensuous feel of Jane's breast against her back. She closed her eyes and allowed her head to lull back onto Jane's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Maura hummed as she rested her arms on Jane's knees.

Jane pressed her cheek to the side of Maura's forehead and breathed in deeply.

"You have the best ideas," she whispered, her fingers gingerly dancing across the top of Maura's arms, leaving a trail of wet fingerprints across fair lightly freckled skin. Maura lightly tilted her head to the side and brushed her nose along the edge of Jane's jaw before placing light kisses to her neck.

"This is far better than what I could have imagined," she admitted.

Jane's left hand slid down Maura's front and disappeared under a blanket of thick bubbles which had a soft note of warm musky vanilla to them. Her fingers glided effortlessly over Maura's breast, she palmed one, her fingers rolling over an already hardened nipple before doing the same to the other breast. Maura pressed back into Jane's body sending a ripple across the water and causing the bubbles to dance across its surface. She licked her lips and breathed in a shaky breath as Jane's hand continued down its path. Maura shifted a little, lifting her arm to allow Jane to slide it beneath it instead of attempting to reach over her shoulder. Jane quickly caught on to what Maura was doing and slipped her arm under Maura's. Her hand resumed its path, and soon found its final destination.

"You're so gentle when you want to be," Maura spoke barely above a whisper, her fingers gently gripping the top of Jane's thigh.

Jane dipped her head and gently grazed her lips along Maura's shoulder.

"Only with you," Jane replied, her free arm gently wrapped around Maura's front, bracing her against her body.

"I wish that weren't always the case," Maura admitted as she kept her eyes closed and her head against Jane's shoulder.

Jane slowly pushed her fingers into Maura's slick folds. Despite being submerged in the tub, she could tell the difference from the lubrication the tub offered and that of Maura's arousal. The warmth pooling around her fingers a comforting feeling as she slowly began to rub circles. The change in Maura's breathing, her almost silent pants and her moans funneled directly into Jane's ear. Maura's hips lifted into Jane's touch and she was thankful for Jane's arm holding her firmly down, anchoring her in place. She heard the water hit the edges of the tub as their bodies moved under the water. Jane's fingers worked the bundle of tender swollen nerves sending bursts of energy surging through Maura's body all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers. Maura reached up, gripping onto Jane's arm across her chest as she maneuvered her other hand behind her and down between Jane's legs. It was an awkward position but whenever she bucked into Jane's hand, it added pressure to her own manual movements.

"Fuck, Maura!" Jane grunted, throwing her head back as Maura worked two fingers into Jane and began thrusting them inside of Jane.

"Jane," Maura quickly admonished Jane's choice of word.

The brunette's hand slipped down Maura's front and gently grasped onto one of her breast as she pressed back into the tub.

"You secretly love it," Jane managed to say between moans.

Maura didn't have time to answer as she felt her orgasm build up deep within her core. The surge caused her to momentarily stiffen as the waves of pleasure washed over her body like the gentle waves of the water splashed against their bodies. Her thighs clamped closed down on Jane's hand as her climax subsided. Once she regained control of her limbs, she made quick work of bringing Jane to her peak as well. She carefully extricated herself from Jane's limbs and allowed herself to comfortably settle back against the brunette's form. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and softly nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck.

"Thank you," she intimated, her breathing slowly stabilizing itself. In only a few short moments, their breathings were synchronized and Jane was certain Maura could feel her heart beat against her back.

"What for?" Maura asked curiously, her fingers tracing patterns in the bubbles in front of her.

Jane wasn't merely thanking Maura for this weekend, for agreeing to come away with her. No, Jane's 'thank you' was deeply rooted in everything that Maura emblematized. The first time that Maura expressed any inkling of a feeling that bordered beyond friendship was when Jane had shot herself. The blonde had spent days at Jane's bedside in the hospital and had insisted on staying with Jane to aid her in every day chores while she recovered. If it hadn't been for Maura's stubbornness, Jane may have suffocated under a mound of useless items she had purchased off the Shopping Channel.

"Everything… you saved me when I was drowning," Jane admitted.

The sentiments in her voice made Maura wish that she could turn to face Jane, to look into those pools of chocolate brown and see as well as hear the emotion coming from Jane. Then again, if she could see her, Maura believed that Jane wouldn't be so candid, so open. Maura softly smiled before conceding,

"And yet, you saved me too."


End file.
